Slient Echos, you're no longer with me
by JJNotAPunk
Summary: So yeah, I finally updated. A trip to Europe and a heavy course load coupled with crippling writers block made it this long. It will still be going. Please read. Construtive criticism appreciated. Note: Pretty much any idea in his story isn't mine...
1. "Here and now, I feel that I am embracin...

"… and then her _boyfriend_ came out and kissed her. I was just standing on the stoop, looking like some slack jawed idiot. Then she says "Sorry Merton, looks like Jake and I got back together." And she giggled, like it was funny or something." Merton finished his story, his head rested upon his hands. The weight of his head caused the skin on his face to be pulled back, taught. 

"Don't worry about her Merton, maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Tommy attempted. Tommy wanted to help his friend, he really did. The cafeteria noise seemed to make Merton even smaller. Tommy picked at what was supposed to be peach cobbler, but looked more to be congealed pig fat.

"That's easy for you to say, Tommy, you're a football player, and you get girls, it's like a fact of life. Me, I'm just a sucker with no self esteem," Merton mumbled, letting his head finally pound into the table with a dull thud. 

"Hey, isn't that a song?" Tommy asked, staring absentmindedly into the sickly yellow cafeteria ceiling.

"Yes, Tommy," Merton hissed, exasperated," It IS a song, by the Offspring." 

"Oh," Tommy mumbled, returning to his plate of school food horrors. 

An unsympathetic tone sounded from a speaker somewhere, and the dull rumble of students returning to class filled the cafeteria, calling the students in there to continue their day of "education." Merton stood slowly; shouldering his coffin shaped backpack as he picked up his tray of "food". He casually dumped its contents into the yawning mouth of the nearest garbage can. Tommy glanced up. He hadn't noticed Merton's departure, and rushed to catch up with his melancholy friend. 

"C'mon Merton, cheer up!! There'll be another girl, and she'll like you…"

"Or she'll slap me, spit on my face, tear my heart out and dance on it, just like ALL the other times. Tommy, let's face it, girls hate me. Period," Merton muttered as he yanked his pale yellow locker open. He grabbed his book with a cursory action. He didn't notice the young girl walking towards him.

"Locker number 158, number 159, locker 160!" she grinned as she found it. She flipped her long, purply red hair behind her shoulder as she leaned down to try to figure out the code. In her arms a stack of books that seemed larger than the girl threw her off balance. She shifted her weight on her thickly soled platforms, trying to regain her balance. But to no avail. She dropped her books on Merton's toe and fell into his locker door, which connected with Merton's head. The double whammy of pain sent Merton howling. The girl stood her self up, stumbling over her words as she spat them out.

"Oh gods, I'm such a klutz, are you okay? Oh gods I'm sorry, here let me help you up." She offered her tiny, pale hand.

"No, no I'm fine, believe me, I'll survive," Merton muttered, dusting him self off with one hand as he held his tender head with the other. He blinked a few times before his vision came back. He saw possibly one of the most beautiful girls ever, before him, chewing her lip, as she looked him up and down for more injuries she'd caused. Her long burgundy hair snaked down her back, and a black velvet corset wrapped tightly around her midsection displaying her blossoming curves. Long lace sleeves sheathed her arms with black flowers, flaring out just below her dainty elbow, reminiscent of pre-Revolutionary high fashion in France. A long black skirt flowed down from her hips, ending just before her black pumps. Her face was pale, paler than the Goth himself. She had wide lips that were coated with fuchsia lipstick. But the most intriguing part of her was her eyes. They were large, like a doe's, and thickly rimmed with long black lashes. She'd lined them thickly with black, causing the corners of her eyes to turn up, just slightly. Her irises were deep purple in the center, sapphire in the middle, and crimson on the very outer ring. Deep red shadow dusted over her lids, giving her entire face a morbid shade. Merton gulped, he thought she was drop-dead gorgeous. _Oh please, not again!_

Merton realized he'd been staring at her for a bit longer than a moment. He blushed, "Uh, I'm sorry, I umm, hit my head, I mean, you hit my head pretty hard there, I couldn't see straight." He fumbled his apology out. 

"Then maybe you should see the nurse if you can't see, concussions can be pretty bad if you don't treat them right away. I've had a few myself." The girl explained as she eyed Merton skeptically. _What was he staring at?_

"Yeah, I guess I should go to the nurse, I mean, now I have a REAL excuse to get out of gym, right Tommy?" Merton looked behind for his only friend, only to find Tommy engrossed with a cell phone conversation with Lori. 

"I catch your drift, I hate PE too," the girl smiled. "I'll escort you to the nurse's office, okay?"

Merton only could nod as the girl gently took his arm. "I'm a little new around here, so I don't know where the nurse's office is…"

"Then I'll show you the way," Merton smiled as he hunched so she could hold his arm. She was short, despite her legginess. He also noted she wasn't generating conversation. As a matter of fact, she was silent during the little trip to the nurse's office. Merton sighed when they stepped into the small powder blue room. The girls seemed ill at ease as she sat down on one of the vinyl-coated beds. Merton signed himself in, wincing at the fact that he'd been in here just about every day this week. The nurse and her aid would kill him; he was in here too often. He ambled over to the bed where the girl was sitting, placing himself politely next to her. 

"So, you're new here, where are you from then?" Merton asked, leaning back on the cold bed, trying to give an air of confidence.

"No where you would have heard of," she answered, twisting her torso away from Merton's form.

"Try me, I've heard of a lot of places," Merton offered again, laying down the rest if the way on the bed. The girl looked over her shoulder at him with no expression on her face.

"It doesn't matter, I won't be here long."

"Oh," Merton mumbled. His mind was racing. This girl was new, a puzzle to solve. She had a presence about her that was intoxicating. Almost like an aura of danger, but there was more sorrow and fear than what you usually associate with danger. She was staring at her black vamp pumps, clicking the toes together. 

"Are you gonna go to class?" Merton asked, still on his back.

"I don't know my way to class, when the nurse comes, I'll ask her to get me a friend to show me the way back…"  
"What class do you have?" Merton asked, a faint hope almost cracking his voice. 

"Honors Chem-Phys," she muttered as the nurse walked in. The nurse glanced at Merton who was making himself quite comfortable on the bed.

"Back again, are we Dingle?" she snipped off as she grabbed her stethoscope. Dingle grinned, shrugging as he sat up, bracing his head with his hand.

"Well, I think I belong here this time," he smirked. "This fine lady here gave me quite a conk on the head, and insisted that I see a medical professional, such as yourself, to assess my condition." The girl had whipped her head around to look at him when Merton had called her a lady.

The nurse snorted, "There's no need to butter me up Dingle, I'll be sure you stay out of class for the next few days for a "minor concussion" but you owe me, big time. But you really need to start attending class, you're getting a bit of a belly there," the nurse chided, causing Merton pale cheeks to flush with color. The nurse grabbed a pencil from somewhere behind her ear, pulling out a chart and began scribbling furiously. The girl stood up quietly; shouldering her messenger bag with a tad more grace than before, and walked over to the nurse. 

"Ma'am, I'm new here, and really don't know my way back to class. Is there any way I could send for an acquaintance of mine to come and lead me to class?" She asked in her soft, quiet voice. She bowed her head to the ground as she finished her request. 

"Sure, if you'll stop staring at the floor. You're making me nervous. You're the most demure girl to come through this office in a while," the nurse muttered as she picked up a pale gray phone, resting it on her ear. "Who is it that you want to come get you?"

"Um, Becky Dingle, I believe that's her name. She was the first one here to talk to me," the new girl trailed off as she sat, staring at the floor.

"Hello, yes, can we have Becky Dingle sent to the nurse's office? No, it's not for her brother again; it's for a new girl here. What? Oh, ok, thank you." The nurse set the phone back down on its cradle. "What's you name sweetie?" The nurse asked softly as she pulled out a pad of hall passes. 

"Why do you need to know my name?" The girl asked, her tone sounded worried, and her delicate brow knitted together. 

"To put it on the pass," the nurse answered curtly.

"Can't you just put Becky and an escort or something like that?"

"No, I need to have your name. It's just your name, what's so bad about it?" the nurse asked, resting her head on her fist, staring up at the girl from where she sat at the desk.

"Its, well, it just has a bad connotation, that's all. My name is um, Jade." The girl mumbled. A door slamming brought Jade's head away from the nurse. Becky stormed in, hissing in all her teen-aged-angst glory. 

"What did my brother do THIS time?" Becky growled, sending a look of death at Merton

"He did nothing, I hit him with my locker door Becky, I'm sorry," Jade piped in before Merton could defend himself.

"What she said," Merton said, pointing at Jade. 

"Well, apparently you didn't hit Freaker hard enough, he's still breathing," Becky retorted sharply. Jade winced. "Whatever you do, don't hang out with him if you want to be popular here," Becky ended with a cursory jerk of her thumb in Merton's direction. Jade looked to where Merton sat, holding the fresh ice bag the nurse had given to him to his tender head. 

"Alright," Jade sighed, "If you say so, I'll stay away from him." Jade turned before she could see the hurt look on her fellow Goth's face.

"So why exactly am I here if I'm not here to bail out Freaker?" Becky grumbled.

"To help me get to class, you have Honors Chem-Phys now, right?" Jade asked, as she shifted her strap on her shoulder. It was cutting into her flesh, and it hurt. 

"Fine, follow me, g'bye Freaker," Becky ordered as she turned towards the door. Jade mouthed "I'm sorry" before running to catch up with Becky. 

Merton stretched the full length of the bed, annoyed at how it stuck to the material of his pants. The nurse walked over to where he lay, sitting on the bed next to him. He tried to hide the hurt of being rejected yet again, but the nurse saw through it. 

"Don't worry Merton, maybe when you get to a place where the girls are a little older, you'll be appreciated more, ehh?" The nurse offered with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, sure whatever." Merton murmured as he rolled away from the nurse. She patted his back and returned to her desk. He heard the high pitched whine of a TV being turned on, and fell asleep as the nurse watched a cheap soap opera.

Tommy hadn't noticed Merton was gone until the teacher asked for that night's homework. Last night, being a full moon, he was a wolf. And being a wolf tends to make it hard to English work. Not that Tommy could do it that when he was human. Tommy had begun to count on Merton to have his homework done for him. Tommy turned to find Merton's seat empty. 

"Dawkins!" Tommy winced. 

"Yes Mr. Leiberger?"

"Homework?"

"Well, you see, there was this um, well you know how there's that place in the woods, and…"

"And you didn't your homework." Tommy winced; he hated Mr. Leiberger's voice, particularly when its shrill tone was directed at him. 

"No, I didn't."

"Dawkins, I don't need to remind you that you have to keep your grades up to stay on the football team. No more of these excuses, do your work."

Tommy leaned back in his seat, defiantly ignoring the teacher's monotonous lecture. What did he care about… what class was he in again? History, American to be specific. Tommy didn't care about the mysterious Anasazi, or the ethnic Utes, and he could really give about the Iroquois and whatever their claim to fame was. He'd learn about them whenever a freak curse of theirs' showed up in Pleasantville. 

"Alright class, I have an exciting announcement to make. We are going to be having some more learning mates for you guys! Okay kids, you can come in!"

The door creaked open slowly, and several people filled in, lining up at the back of the classroom. Three girls and five guys, all of them with a less than happy expression on their face. The girls all had black hair, cut in a china doll style; short and framing their pale faces. They wore matching leather skirts in tones of burgundy and black, and tight white t-shirts. One was obviously the leader, Tommy could tell because of the way she held her self. The guys were as pack like as the girls, wearing black jeans, white beaters, and black trench coats. The whole group was unearthly pale and very menacing. They made Tommy think of hyenas. He shivered, and wished to god that the teacher would sit them down and continue with class. He felt like they were examining him, Tommy didn't appreciate the extra attention. Tommy cracked his neck, turning back to face the front of the room. 

"Didn't know you were so anxious to learn more about the pre-cursors to the American Revolution Tommy." Another snide remark from Mr. Leiberger was not what he needed. 

Tommy was relived to no end when the final bell of the day rang. He stretched as he stepped out of class. He decided to push the new kids to the back of his mind. Merton could worry about them. All Tommy wanted now was to go to the Factory with Lori and enjoy her company as long as he could before she got another boyfriend. He sighed a long sigh of want as he turned to where his locker stood, ready to accept his many books. Tommy's locker plastered with pictures of Lori, Stacey and various other girls. Tommy's locker, forever scented with sweat and dirty cleats. Tommy sighed as he opened his locker. His locker was one a few constants in his life, and he enjoyed it. He crammed the books he didn't need for homework back into his locker, shoving the one's he did need into his badly beaten backpack. He'd promised to meet Lori in the courtyard, but he had to find Merton first. Tommy was sure she would understand.

Tommy turned towards the nurse's office, the one place he knew he could find Merton. He passed Becky, who was gossiping as usual. But something was off. Another really pale kid was standing behind Becky, just watching the groups of girls talk. The girl looked like the new kids in his history class. But then again, she was different. She was smaller and more delicate looking than the people in his class. Tommy shrugged it off and plowed his way through the deluge of freed teenagers towards the nurse's office. 

Tommy pushed open the frosted glass door, and strolled into the comfortably familiar blue room. The nurse kept the place organized, with little jars of white fluffy stuff, jars of disinfectants, and all sorts of other jars, neatly labeled and lined up in a row. And just as those jars where always where Tommy expected them, Merton was lying on the cot like bed-thingy, curled up and facing the wall.

"C'mon Merton, you're free of this place. Let us go to the Factory for food and fun," Tommy chuckled as he shook Merton awake.

"My head," was all Merton could say as he rolled himself up right. 

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked, gently touching where Merton held a no longer icy ice pack. Merton winced and hissed.

"The new girl hit me with a locker door while you were on the phone with Lori," Merton thought of whining more, but his head hurt too much to do that.

"What new girl?" Tommy asked, "There are a few."

"Possibly the most gorgeous one to walk the earth," Merton muttered in response.

"You say this as though it were a bad thing," Tommy said, picking up Merton's backpack for him. 

"It is," Merton sighed. "She's a freshman."

"Ouch," Tommy clicked in response.

"And she's friends with Becky, which means she'll hate me in a few days."

"Double ouch," Tommy clicked again, wrapping a big arm around Merton's shoulder.

"Why do girls hate me so?"

"I dunno, umm, ask Lori," Tommy offered, pointing to where Lori was waiting for them, taping her foot and staring at her watch.

"I don't think now would be a good time to ask," Merton answered back sarcastically.

"You guys are late," Lori scolded, pointing to her watch.

"Sorry, had to get Merton out of the nurse's office," Tommy answered, squeezing Merton into a tight, side-ways hug. 

"The nurse's office? Again? What was it this time? Polynesian head cold?" Lori growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Actually, it was real this time, I got hit on the head with a locker door," Merton groaned.

"By who?" Lori demanded.

"A new girl."

"We actually have a few of those now," Tommy added, pointing to the darkly clothed group. The group was by itself, staring down the students.

"God, it looks like they're checking everyone out," Lori said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Looks to me more like they're evaluating them, like lions do before a chase," Merton muttered as he tossed his useless ice pack into a dumpster. 

"Yeah, they're in our History class now," Tommy continued, talking about the weird vibe they gave him.

"That's nice Tommy," Merton cut his friend off, "Lori, where have you been all day, I could have used female help, today of all days!"

"I was on a field trip for photography, why does it matter?" Lori retorted as the tiny group of friends began walking.

"Sarah dumped Merton before they even got a chance to date. She went back with Jake, in front of Merton here," Tommy explained for Merton

"Thanks Tommy," Merton muttered, annoyed.

"Just doing my job," Tommy smiled as he held open a door for Lori. Merton and Lori both sighed, Tommy wasn't very good at catching subtle sarcasm. 

It had been a few days, three to be exact, since Merton ran into Jade. He had almost forgotten about her. Almost. But when he closed his eyes, it was she who he saw. Why did he have to do this to himself? Why did he fall so hard for girls who wanted nothing to do with him? What was the point? He glanced idly around his lair. How odd it was, that the only person who truly seemed to understand him was him room. The sun shone through the small window by his door, through some leaves outside, casting a spider web of shadows over his desk, cluttered with papers. He stood slowly, plucking a book from the crowded bookshelves, leaning against the structure. He slowed down, smelling the book, and the dust, and the ink, and everything there was to a book.

"Book, you my only friend," Merton smiled at his own weak joke as he cracked open the volume. He was soon lost in the colorful story about vampires, nobility, and another dimension. He missed the first couple of bangs on his door, and was shocked when Tommy was suddenly taking his book from him.

"Merton, remember, you, Lori, me, F-A-C-T-O-R-Y??" Tommy scolded. 

"Sorry, guess I lost track of time."

"Guess you did," Lori smirked as she rested herself behind Merton's desk. "That girl really got to you, didn't she. Pretty pretty freshman, all ripe for Merton have," Lori teased softly as she spun in his swirly chair. 

"She did not, it's just a good book," Merton retorted, getting defensive. 

"If it was so good, what was it about?" Tommy asked, tossing a ball up and down.

"Okay, so maybe she did get me, a little, only a little," Merton tried desperately.

"Whatever, listen, it'll probably get her off your mind if you come with us to the Factory now. You could…play video games and stuff?" Lori offered.

"Or I could stay at home and read like I wanted to," Merton rebutted.

"C'mon Merton," Tommy laughed as he grabbed Merton by the shoulder, dragging him up the stairs out of his room.

Merton was smiling for the first time in a few days. He was excited about Biology, as always. They were picking out research partners for a huge paper, and Merton was pretty sure that he and Tommy would be lumped together. And because the class had an odd number, Lori would probably be working with them. Merton readjusted his waistcoat's collar, enjoying the feel of the old fabric on his skin. He knew he only had a few more moments in it before the teacher asked him to remove it. He glanced over at Tommy who was balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose, and Lori was timing him. A pang of jealousy ripped it's way up Merton's spine. Why did she like him? Why was he always left out? Not good to think of those things, makes you angry. 

Tommy was enjoying Biology more than usual. None of the creepy new kids were in this class; it was just him, Lori and Merton. Well, yeah, there were other kids, but none of them were important to Tommy. 

"Five minutes, wow Tommy, you're doing great!" Lori encouraged. Tommy smiled back. Lori had been paying more and more attention to him. Was it a sign? He hoped so.

"Good morning class," the young teacher was leaning against the lab table in front of the room. "Tommy, I know how important the balancing act is to you, but please take it up on someone else's time. We have quite an exciting day today, and I'd like for it to start now."

"Yes Ms. S," Lori and Tommy answered in unison.

"Good, now students. We have a new addition to the class, quite a little gem."

Tommy winced; they were going to be in this class too, was there no escaping them?

"Tommy, do you have a problem?"

"No, Ms. S."  
"Good, now she's is supposed to be a freshman, but she tested this far, and probably is advanced for this class too. SO I want no snide remarks about her age," the teacher threw a meaningful glance and TnT, " she is just as smart as many of you, and shall be treated as your contemporary."

"You mean a freshman here is smart enough for this class?" Lori asked, not even attempting to mask her disbelief. 

"Better than that, she's going to be participating in the harder enrichments we do for Merton."

At this Merton looked up, he hadn't really been paying attention. All he heard was his name. "Pardon?"

"I was just saying that our new student will be joining you in the enriched courses." The teacher reiterated without a hint of annoyance.

"Oh great, that's just what I need, a smart female freshman to give me hell," Merton murmured as he shifted in his seat.

"Merton, please take off your coat, you know it's a lab hazard. Now, class, your new student."

The door opened slowly as the class shifted in their seats to face the newcomer. 


	2. Compassion's never seemed to provide me ...

Jade stood in the doorway, wishing desperately to vanish behind the books which she held high up on her chest

Jade stood in the doorway, wishing desperately to vanish behind the books which she held high up on her chest. She peered over the tops of them at the new class with her big, seemingly innocent eyes. 

"Come on in, class, this is Jade Dracut. Jade, the senior biology class."

"Hi," came soft and muffled from behind the layer of books protecting her mouth. 

"You can sit in the seat next to Merton, the one that's empty," Ms S offered as she turned to update her seating chart. Jade slid into the chair, laying the books on the table and resting her chin on them. Merton couldn't help but look at her. Black fishnets covered her legs, a plaid mini skirt was wrapped tightly around her hips, and probably too short for dress code. And she had another corset; this one was gold with black fleur-de-lis stitched on. She was wearing a black dog collar around her long, thin neck, and her hair was loose about her shoulders. Merton could swear he could smell her delicate floral perfume. Everything about her reminded him of fragile glass. And she was smart too. Too good to be true, too good to be true. 

Merton sighed, pulling out his notebook and favorite calligraphy pen. Jade watched him, imitating his action by taking out her sketchpad and her inky black calligraphy pen. Merton didn't notice, but Tommy did. He nudged Lori, pointing to the freshman who was mimicking Merton almost verbatim. Lori chuckled, it was cute. One Goth leading another in class work, like some weird parody of a master and apprentice. 

"Now class, I'm sure you all know that today, we will be assigning research project partners. Now don't get all excited, you don't get to pick who you work with. I have a nice list right here of everyone. Well, everyone but Jade. But it seems we had a three way with Dingle, Dawkins and Baxter, so I guess it works out," Ms S mumbled as she scribbled something down on the list. "Dingle, I'm putting you with Dracut, and Dawkins and Baxter will be partners." She continued down the list, naming everyone in the class. 

Merton sat in his desk awestruck. This chick was beautiful, smart, and now he'd be spending vast amounts of time alone with her. It was perfect! And it was terrible, she was a freshman, Becky's friend, and she probably hated him. He moaned as the bell sounded, releasing them to lunch.

"Merton," a soft voice from behind him wafted into his ear. Merton turned to see Jade, clutching her books and looking very small surrounded by the other seniors.

"Yes?" Merton asked, walking over to where she stood.

"Well, seeing as, well, we're working together, do you mind if I sit with you guys during lunch?" She stumbled over her question as she stared at the floor. 

"Sure, why not, I know I'd be honored," Merton smiled as he offered his hand. _Maybe she doesn't hate me._

"Thank you, I mean, no offense, but you sister is a tad shallow. I mean, she's sweet, but not a very deep thinker. It's getting trying to talk to her during lunch," Jade sputtered so quickly, Merton wasn't sure he'd caught it all. 

"Whatever," Merton said a little more curtly than he meant. He strolled out of the classroom with long strides, forcing Jade to jog to keep up. His mind was flip-flopping with all the new information. He reached he locker, cursorily shoving his books in and slamming the door shut. Jade quickly jerked hers open, carefully placing the books in as though they were precious pieces of art. She shut her locker door, quietly. She looked to Merton, who was waiting for Tommy with his arms folded tightly around his chest. He was nervous. Jade made him nervous. So, did she hate him or what? He didn't know, and that was enough to make him agitated. 

He glanced over at Jade, who was now staring at the floor. "Tell me, is the floor really that interesting?"

"Oh," she exclaimed softly, "it's just a-a-a-a custom from where I come from. Fe-I mean, women, they tend to be very quiet, and demure. It's customary for us to submit to the ma-err, guys. We don't look them in the eyes." She was pushing a stray strand of burgundy hair behind her ear. 

"I see," Merton thought for a moment. He bent down, so that he was under her face. "You can look me in the eye, it won't bother me." She choked out a giggle and he smiled. 

Tommy walked over to where Merton and Jade were standing. He was proud of his friend when he noted that they were flirting. He wished Lori and himself did that more often. Merton had donned his old waistcoat again, but Tommy didn't understand why he wore that thing. Tommy thought it was ugly, butt ugly. He sighed, scratching at his maroon shirt. 

"Merton, move, I need to get into my locker dude," Tommy all but laughed as Merton shot up in surprise. Jade was giggling, a sound like little bells ringing. Tommy liked this freshman, she was sweet. She was no Lori, but he could understand why Merton practically drooled at mention of her name. Tommy really hoped that this relationship would pull through for his friend. But then again, Tommy spent a lot of time wishing for things to happen concerning girls. He didn't notice Lori sneaking up behind him. She blew down his neck, and he jumped straight up. That was more aggressive flirting than he was used to from her. He turned and gave her a weak smile as Lori pulled him towards the cafeteria. 

The group of four made their way to the cafeteria slowly, chits chatting amongst themselves. Jade held her own in the conversation but didn't speak much more than necessary. 

"So Jade, where you from?" Lori asked, giving Jade a friendly punch to her arm. 

"Nowhere special," Jade mumbled, shifting on her feet, rubbing where Lori had hit her. 

"C'mon, you can tell us," Tommy whined, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Actually, I can't, really, can we just forget it?" Jade pleaded with the group as she opened the heavy woods doors into the cafeteria. Tommy shrugged, and continued into the cafeteria. Lori smiled at her, following Tommy.

"After you, milady," Merton attempted to be gallant. Jade giggled, and stepped into the noisy room. After grabbing trays of food that seemed hardly anything but appetizing, the four sat down and continued their meaningless chitchat. Merton noted that Jade wasn't eating much, as a matter of fact, she hadn't eaten anything. Not a bite. Merton shrugged it off; true ladies didn't eat much in front of others. Maybe she had had a big breakfast, or being with seniors intimidated her. Whatever, it didn't matter. Maybe he'd have a chance with her. Maybe she didn't hate him. So many maybes…

Merton couldn't concentrate much that day. History just didn't hold appeal it usually did. Besides, anything he missed he could easily make up on his own. He didn't even notice the strange new kids that were bugging out Tommy. He looked down to his notepad, realizing he had written Jade's name over and over again. With little hearts. He quickly flipped the page with a quick glance around to make sure no one had seen his little ode. This was getting ridiculous, Merton thought. Putting so much into one person couldn't be a good idea. But she had _such_ nice legs. A stupid grin worked its way across her face. Merton couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

Tommy stared at that clock, he swore it ran slow, just for him. Only 3 more minutes 'til he was out! Tommy glanced at Merton who was in La La Land more than usual. It was Jade, he was sure. Tommy looked further back in the class to where the new kids sat. The predatory aura radiating from them still gave him the creeps, but at least they were leaving him alone. For now. Tommy looked back to the clock. 2 min! God, this class was taking forever!! Tommy glanced at Lori, who was staring out the window at the positively lovely day it was outside. Her foot was taping, Tommy knew she was just as ready to leave as he was. Tommy hoped Merton wouldn't hang around for a nice long talk with the teacher like he usually did. Tommy didn't know if he could be kept up in this room for one more second than he had to be. 1 min and a half, Tommy sighed. He glanced up at the calendar the teacher had so kindly tacked up on the wall. A little circle was half full at the bottom of the day's box. Quarter moon, Tommy wondered which one it was, first or last. That took the last minutes of the day. The bell sounded, and Tommy Lori and Merton rushed out of the classroom, jarred back and forth by the surge of their fellow classmates. 

Jade was waiting out in front of the school. She twirled a strand of her hair idly around her finger as she read from a thick book. She glanced up, looking for something, exhaled shortly, and returned to her book. Merton saw her, leaning against a tree trunk. He bolted away from Tommy and Lori, who were still arguing about whether or not to go to the Factory tonight. He was breathless by the time he reached where she was standing. The tree was pine, the needles cross-hatching across her form.

"You're out of shape," she murmured, not taking her eyes from her book. 

"Yeah, well, I guess skipping PE can do that to ya," he wheezed, bracing himself against the tree she was leaning on. 

"I guess so."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Merton asked, standing up a bit taller.

"Homework," Jade sighed. " I have to play catch up with the senior material. Shouldn't be too hard. Have you gotten to Goethe yet?"

"Not in class, persay, but I happen to be a big fan of his," Merton explained with an overtly confident smile.

"That's nice," Jade mumbled. "Listen, you should really be going here soon…"

"Why? I mean, we haven't even talked about when we're going to work on the paper…"

"Tomorrow, your place," Jade cut him off. Merton was a bit thrown off, that was the curtest thing he'd ever heard out of her. Ever. 

"I wouldn't call that a discussion but…" Merton attempted again.

"Then don't," she retorted. "You really need to leave now…"

"Hey, it's free country, I can stay here if I want."

"Fine, whatever. Here's my ride." Jade slammed her book shut, sending a small cloud of dust into the air. She tucked the leather bound manuscript under her arm, and began walking to where the arched sidewalk met the curve of asphalt. 

"But there's no one…" Merton was cut off by the loud rumble of an old van storming up the black river of asphalt towards Jade. The gray "land tank" screeched to a halt, leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind it. The van was covered with spray painted quotes and sayings, which glistened in the afternoon sun. One of the blackened windows rolled down, and a head popped out. It had short black hair, and lots of eye-makeup.

"Jade, you better get in here NOW!" it screamed. 

"Coming Seika," Jade hissed, shifting her messenger bag's strap about on her shoulder. "Talk to you later Merton." Jade smiled as she turned. 

"Wait," Seika shouted, "We're gonna come to you!" Seika laughed maniacally as she pulled her head back inside the van.

"Oh shit," Jade moaned, resting her hand on her forehead. 

"What?" Merton asked.

"Just go, please, take Tommy too," Jade pleaded again.

"But Tommy isn't…"

"Hey guys," Tommy burst in. "What's up?"

"Nothing, now go," Jade snapped. 

"Hey hey, back down there tiger," Tommy said, backing up. "Lori just wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join us at the Factory tonight."

"I'd love to, really but I just can't, now please go!"

"Why?" Tommy asked, folding his arms defensively over his chest. "Why should we leave? Are you embarrassed of your parents or something? Is that it?"

"No no, it's much more complicated than that, please just leave," Jade was practically begging as she saw the van pull a dangerous U-turn in the student parking lot. 

"Well, now I'm not leaving, I'm curious now." Tommy defiantly refolded his arms. 

"Fine, your funeral," Jade muttered as the van came to a smoking halt in front of her. The sliding side door was already open, revealing the lack of seats in the interior. Jade stiffened as she walked towards the van, feeling Merton and Tommy's eyes on her back. One of the passengers inside jumped down to the asphalt, sauntering over to Jade, oozing confidence. 

"Jade, my love, I have not seen you all day…Where have you been?" He said as he slipped his arm around her waist. His black leather coat clashed with her corset. He looked over behind him where Tommy and Merton stood. 

"Who are they?" he asked, readjusting his grip on Jade's waist.

"Just some friends," Jade muttered, shrinking as faraway from him as she could in his grasp. He turned the rest of the way around, facing the twosome. 

"Hey, you're those kids from history, aren't you?" he asked.

Tommy was instantly uncomfortable. It was one of the new kids, the ones that made him think of predators. And this one had his arm around Jade's waist. Tommy swore he could hear Merton's heart breaking. Again. _Don't wolf, don't wolf out…_

"Jason, please, they're not bothering me. Merton here is helping me in class, they're not our enemies, and they're not targets." Jade growled, flinching where he touched her. 

"That's for me to decide, and you know it. Now, stop it dear, no more flinching," Jason laughed as Jade wriggled away from him. She finally got free and marched into the van, sitting herself down with as much dignity as she could muster. Jason snickered as he watched her, a smile cracked even wider across his pale face. He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, staring back at Merton and Tommy with his icy blue eyes.

"Boys, you understand turf, right? Well, Jade is mine, so back off!" He warned. 

"I seem to recall that slavery was abolished in…Merton, what year was slavery abolished?" Tommy asked, looking behind him to where Merton had sat on the ground by the tree.

"In 1865, the 13th amendment was adopted, abolishing slavery in the US," Merton groaned, rolling his head up so he was staring straight into the sky. He had given up. 

"In 1865, slavery was made no more," Tommy stated, shaking his finger at Jason.

"That's nice, but this has nothing to do with you and your little constitution, alright?" Jason laughed, raising his eyebrow. 

"But you said she was your turf," Tommy stumbled, confused. 

"She is, and don't forget it, punk," Jason laughed as he turned to go back into the van. 

"Hey," Tommy shouted back, "I'm am NOT a PUNK!! I don't wear plaid and I have no idea what anarchy is!" Jason laughed harder as he pulled the van door shut. The van sped off, leaving the two in a cloud of exhaust.

"Great comeback Tommy," Merton snorted in disgust. 

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Tommy shrugged.

"I should have known she had a boyfriend, how could I have been so STUPID!" Merton hissed, hitting himself in the head. 

"Hey hey hey now, you're not stupid, okay. You're the furthest thing from stupid. Girls confuse everybody, all right. Especially us guys. Plus, if you ask me, she was leading you on a bit," Tommy, offered, wrapping his arm around Merton's shoulder. 

"Great, now I'm a toy for the new girl to play with," Merton snipped sarcastically. Tommy sighed; nothing would comfort Merton right now. 

"C'mon, let's get to the Factory and get you a drink," Tommy sighed, pulling Merton to his feet.

"I guess," Merton mumbled, readjusting his coat. He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets…there was something in there. Merton pulled it out quickly, a little folded piece of paper, from Jade's notepad.

"Whatcha got there?" Tommy asked, pointing to the old looking folded piece of paper. 

"I don't know, but I think it's from Jade's ledger," Merton said as he unfolded the note.

"Since when does Jade have beer?" Tommy asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Ledger, not lager. It's kind of like a fancy not pad, if you will."

"Oh, ok," Tommy pretended to understand.

Merton finished smoothing out the last fold in the goldish paper. It had something written on it with black ink. Sloppily too. With loopy handwriting. 

__

I'm sorry Merton; I'll try to explain later. Just understand that now is not an easy time n my life and the last thing I want to do is get you involved, and get you hurt.

Jade


	3. Ehh, can't think of a title for this one...

"That's pretty wacky," Lori mused as she stirred her drink idly with her straw.

"Tell me about it, those guys are freaky," Tommy agreed, watching Lori's hand go round and round and round and round and round and round…

"Not the guys Tommy, the note. How could her life be dangerous, I mean compared to what we do?"

"Well, Lori, not too many people deal what we deal with," Merton grumbled from behind his drink.

"Huh?" Tommy uttered, moving his attention from Lori's hand.

"You Fido. You're weird." Merton snipped.

"I am not weird, and I'm not a punk," Tommy indignantly answered. 

"Who said there was anything wrong with being weird? Or a punk?" Lori asked, cocking her head coyly. 

"Well, weird people are social rejects…" Tommy began.

"Like me?" Merton said, popping up from behind his brown bubbly drink.

"And uhh," Tommy tried again, a little dismayed, "Punks wear plaid an uhh, start fights and stuff."

"Like I used to," Lori retorted.

"No no, no, you guys are cool," Tommy attempted.

"Just our stereotypes aren't," Merton countered.

"Face it Tommy, you dug yourself a pretty deep hole here," Lori admitted, blowing bubbles in her drink. 

"Oh god," Tommy moaned, letting his head sink to the table with a thud. 

"Don't look now, but our lovely new friends are here," Merton sighed, defeated all over again as he threw himself back into his chair. 

"Seems they'll let anyone into the Factory these days," Tommy mumbled from the table. 

"Duh, Tommy. They'll let anyone in, this isn't an 'exclusive club'" Lori said as she pet Tommy's head.

"Is she here, I can't bear to look," Merton groaned as he sank further down in his chair.

Lori looked to the entrance of the club. Even though it was early, the place was packed. No problem, the group she was looking for stood out, just a bit. She chuckled to herself as she found them. The three girls in matching everything, the five guys in trenches. And Jade. Jade stood out, even among them. She had a little dog collar on, connected to a bondage bracelet with a thick gleaming chain. Her burgundy hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had donned a striped oxford shirt and black pants. Jade actually matched Merton's gunmetal gray shirt and black pants quite well. At least Lori thought so. The guy Lori guessed was Jason was holding Jade's hand tight, yanking her around as the group moved through the crowd on the dance floor. Jade didn't look happy.

"She's here, but she doesn't look too happy about it."

"Please Jason, I have a ton of homework I need to get on. There is no werewolf here, I would have sensed it too…" Jade pleaded as Jason yanked her another direction through the dense crowd of people. "How are you going to find anything, much less a werewolf in this crowd?" The loud, bass heavy music just about drowned her tiny voice out.

"I'm creative," Jason smiled smugly, pulling Jade in a new direction as the colored lights danced across his pale skin.

"You really shouldn't question Jason dear, he is older than you," one of the other girls teased lightly. 

"And you should develop a personality outside of Seika," Jade hissed back.

"I do," she countered, stumbling a bit on her pointy heels. Her long black skirt was identical to the other girls, and her top was only different in color, a light gray spaghetti strap compared to the red and teal ones worn by the others. 

"You sure don't dress it," Jade snipped as Jason jerked her another direction. "I doubt you could even remember your name."

"I can…just, not at the moment," the girl growled, slipping back towards Seika.

Jade smiled at her tiny victory, she'd gotten one of the awful trio to shut up, now of only her charms worked on the guys as well…

"Jade! How dare you yell at one of my girls like that!" a deep, but female voice wafted up behind Jade, working into her ears as she winced.

"What Seika?"

Seika sauntered up next to Jade, her two girls in tow. Seika; calm, tall, elegant, cool, oozing with sangfroid. Her short black hair with Cleopatra bangs, mirrored in the girls behind her. Seika, the leader, the redeemer, the one who had saved the girls behind her from unpopularity, a vice Jade didn't particularly care about. Seika, a mere reflection of passing fads and high fashion. Seika, who wanted to see Jade grovel at her feet more than anything, and who wanted to have Jason to herself. Seika and Jade hated each other. Jade regularly attacked Seika's little stooges, and Seika always tried to take a chunk out of her for it. 

"Why, oh why, must I remind you to be nice to your fellow person?" Seika snarled resting her hands on her hips, the two girls imitating the action. Jade giggled. 

"You classify those replications of yourself as beings?" Jade began laughing, "I hardly consider YOU a sentient being." Jade doubled over, as tears slid down her cheeks. Seika huffed, readjusting her dainty hands on her hips, wishing to the gods she could shut Jade up.

"JADE!" 

Jade stopped laughing, uncoiled herself with a smug grin, and turned to face Jason. 

"Yes dove?" Jade managed through her snickering. 

Jason sighed heavily, "Please, I'm begging you, leave Seika and her friends alone. Stop threatening them, stop mocking them, and please start respecting them. They're one of the few people here who understand what is going on. And they aren't your enemy."

"Really? That's funny, because I had all of you," Jade pointed to the little group around her, "counted among my enemies. Aha! What a funny little mistake," Jade grinned, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. 

"Enough of this," One of the guys snarled, "I thought we were here to find our accompaniments. Not to bicker like house maids."

"Quite right Geremy," Jason answered with too much confidence for Jade's taste. "Ladies, if you can hold off on ripping each others heads off over me, we have a job to do."

Jade folded her arms, glaring at Jason and Seika in turn. "Whatever."

"Oh, look at that one," one of Seika's girls smiled. "I bet he's ripe for the picking."

Jade glanced to where the girl pointed without much thought…gunmetal gray shirt, black hair… her heart stopped and her mouth ran dry. 

"No no, you, uhh, can't have that one," Jade stumbled, trying to remain dignified and aloof. She failed.

"Who is he?" Jason, questioned, looking at Jade. Jade turned her head away before Jason could make eye contact with her. Jason, annoyed, looked to where Seika and her girls were looking. "Ohhhh, your little friend from biology ehh?"

"Why can't she have that one, Jade? Is there something special about him we need to know about? Well Jade?" Seika teased.

"I uhh, I am umm," Jade mumbled trying to think of something. 

"Oh, how sweet. I do believe our little Jade has a crush," Seika laughed. 

"Well Jade, why can't she have _him_?" Jason's voice burned behind Jade as his icy hand fell possessively on her shoulder. 

"Yes Jade, do explain," Seika smiled, she was loving this.

"I uhh, I want him… I mean what would be a better statement than taking the one that took my mother, right?" Jade attempted weakly. Inside she was shattering.

"Sounds good to me, he will be yours my dove. May he cause you to blush with color," Jason laughed, wrapping his leather-clad arm around Jade's waist, tipping her chin up until her eyes met his. He brought his head slowly closer to her, attempting to kiss her. Jade jerked her head away. 

"I can't wait until you get him," Jason growled, staring back at Jade with fire-pot eyes. 

__

Oh gods Merton, what have I done?

Mondays, every one just **_loves_** Mondays. Merton groaned, plodding up to his locker, Morpheous refusing to let go of his form just yet. Merton rested his head on his locker with another groan, letting the icy yellow metal cool his forehead. 

"Nice shirt Merton, bet it would be even nicer if all the buttons were, umm, buttoned," Tommy smiled as he came up to his locker beside Merton's. 

Merton jerked his head down to the offending buttons on his black dress shirt. He quickly worked his white fingers over the tiny black buttons, closing up his shirt quickly. 

"Not awake yet, are we?" Tommy chuckled.

"No, Tommy, we aren't," Merton grumbled, opening his locker.

"Why not," Tommy asked halfheartedly as he attempted to yank a textbook from his narrow locker's grip. 

"I spent all last night researching," Merton mumbled, shrugging his black coffin backpack on. 

"Researching what?" Tommy grunted, jerking the book about in its yellow coffin.

"Anything to keep my mind off Jade," Merton sighed, letting his locker fall closed.

"Sounds like fun," Tommy growled, the book was still jammed in his locker.

"Let me help you with that," Lori came up behind Tommy, slipping out the book with ease.

"Hey, thanks," Tommy grinned, surveying his elusive book. But Lori had already moved over to Merton.

"How are you doing?" Lori asked, her face wrinkling ever so slightly with concern.

"I'm alive," Merton groaned. 

"Say, did you learn anything during your all night research-a-thon?" Tommy asked, working his way into the conversation.

"Not much, just some obscure writings about a vampire culture that feasts upon werewolf flesh."

"And that's not of interest?" Tommy coughed. "Hello, earth to Merton, I'm a werewolf." Tommy whispered.

"It's really obscure writings, probably just made up stuff," Merton sighed, rolling his head around. Jade was at her locker. Merton blinked slowly. Nope, she was there all right. He didn't hear her come up, or open her locker for that matter. Jade, shuffling quietly through her things, with her head down. She extracted the necessary things from her locker quickly, shutting it delicately, clutching her backpack to her chest, as she turned to go to class. She kept her gaze to the floor as she slipped her bag over her shoulder, not making eye contact with Merton. She began a leisurely stroll to class, stopped by Tommy's arm. 

"I believe you, have some explaining to do," Tommy grinned, almost evilly. 

"What do I have to explain to you, Dawkins?" Jade lashed back, jerking her head up so her icy eyes met his. Her face was a trail of tears.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there little girl, I just want to know why you led my friend on here," Tommy explained, startled by Jade's expression. Merton groaned burying his face in his hand. 

"I did nothing of the sort," Jade hissed. "Now please, let me pass, you're messing with powers you can't understand."

"How can you be so sure?" Lori asked, stepping behind Tommy.

"I know I am right, you'll just have to take it on faith," Jade retorted. 

"And what would these powers be?" Merton chimed in from behind Jade. Jade jumped at his voice.

"Look, if you know any were-wolves, tell them to get out of town," Jade answered, craning her neck to face Merton. He didn't have time to respond before she shoved through Tommy's barrier and on to class.

"She knows about were-wolves…"


	4. My tears hath flowed for you, but you do...

Tommy found it excrutiatingly difficult to focus on his Geography. Why had Jade said that? Did she know? How could she know? What did he have to fear from a tiny little girl like Jade?

Tommy swallowed his raging fear, replacing it with the sense of impending doom. Why did they always have to spring pop-quizzes on him only when he HADN'T done the homework? Tommy rolled his head, attempting to work the kinks out of his neck knitted there by stress. He glanced over to where Merton scribbled furiously in his pad, and to Lori, staring blankly at the dingy green chalkboard. They'd finished _their_ tests. He looped his half thought out answer over the blazingly white paper before relinquishing it to his prim teacher.

"I swear, you can hear the woman's ass cheeks squeak," a voice whispered in the still of the classroom. Tommy smiled in agreement. 

"Alright class, read pages 49-95 for tomorrow," the teacher's nasal tone etched over the sound of the bell. 

Biology, Lori and Tommy circled protectively around Merton, a physical display of their support. Which Merton blatantly ignored. His mind was racing to think of something, anything, to erase the sick feeling in his stomach at the prospect of spending copious amounts of time with Jade. His mind flicked through the databases any computer would envy of gothic information. The research he'd done; the engravings of a new kind of were-wolf, the news yesterday. Wait, the news… What had been on the news? Merton paused in his march to his next menial class. 

"Tommy, hold on, I need to get something…" Merton mumbled, turning from his tiny support group, jogging to the newspaper stand. It stood, untouched and under appreciated by the student population. Gathering dust. Merton's fingers flipped through the many issues of newsprint until he found what he wanted. The Pleasantville Gazette. There it was! The head line!

"_Vicious Murder behind Popular Club: Are our Children Safe?_"

Merton ignored the gaggingly redundant question at the end of the statement and whispered a silent prayer that there would be information on the murder, not an overtly confident article how to attempt to wrangle crazy teens. The gods on his side, he found a rather disturbing description of what had occurred, not even a few hours after he'd left the Factory last Friday night. Merton squealed as the warning bell sounded. He raced to his class, enjoying the few fleeting moments of freedom in his thoughts he had before Jade would shackle him down again. _Hey, _he thought to himself as he darted into the doorway just as the final bell rang _Jade never showed up for our research thingy._

Tommy fell into his seat with a comfortable plop. His whole hour would be spent with Lori, and they'd probably be sending Jade scathing stares. The thought made Tommy feel oddly good, like he was actually able to help his friend in some way. Nothing could have prepared him.

Jade scurried into class, shoving a little pink slip into the teacher's hand, and proceeded to throw herself into her desk burying her face in her arms. She was whimpering.

Lori leaned towards Jade. She recognized the gasping breathing. Jade was trying to stop crying. What could have possibly happened in the span of a class hour? Lori was worried.

Merton found himself staring at Jade's shivering form. She bit down a sob long enough to affirm that she was "Just fine" and that she didn't need to leave to compose herself. She coughed weakly as she wiped the streams of tears from her face, gratefully accepting a tissue from a random person. After dabbing her eyes and sniffling a bit, she regained composure. Merton swallowed his feeling of unease, casting a wary glance to Lori and Tommy; both obviously confused as he was. What could have brought this surge of emotions about so quickly?

"Alright class, we do have work to attend to. Everyone, get with their partner and spend this hour discussing your piece." 

Merton turned in his seat to face Jade, her head bowed over her desk.

"Hey, Jade," Merton began tentatively, "Do you wanna see if we could work out in the hall? 

Jade nodded her head, not turning at the sound of his voice. Merton stood slowly, approaching the teacher.

"Ms S,"

"Merton, could you do me a favor and take Jade out in the hall and talk to her. The slip said she fell on her way to class but I don't think that's what really happened." 

"Sure Ms S" Merton turned to Jade, "Let's get out of here"

Jade shrugged on her backpack, gathering her books in her small trembling hand. As soon as Merton had shut the door Jade collapsed on the floor in a rag of tears. Merton ran to her side, dropping his things. He took her head onto her chest, cradling her weeping form. He slowly rocked back and forth whispering to her quickly as her cries died out. 

"What on earth happened to you," he chuckled softly as he pet her head.

"Oh, Merton, I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell somebody. I wish I could tell anybody," her voice trembled as another deluge threatened. 

"Sh, sh," Merton crooned, bracing her back with one hand and her head with another. "You can tell me whenever you can."

"What am I doing?" She sobbed as she twisted her fingers into Merton's black shirt. "What have I done?"

"Don't worry, we can talk about all this tonight at my house whilst we research, k?" 

Jade coughed again as she nodded and buried her face in his warm chest. Merton thought she felt awfully cold.

By lunch it was apparent something had happened to Jade. A huge black welt graced the side of her face, marring her perfection. She sat alone at a back table, toying idly with her food and ignoring the evil stares she was receiving from Jason and his group. She swallowed for the ump-teenth time that day, her swollen salty mouth making her sick to her stomach. The bruise on her cheek throbbed exquisitely. Jason. Jason had hit her. He hit her when she suggested not coming home with him that night. Jason had been furious. And he hit her. She'd never been hit in her whole life. Not even her father who held no love for her ever hit her. Her stomach turned as she grazed her fingers over the swollen spot wishing that it had never appeared or that it wouldn't leave as quickly as all her other injuries always did.

Merton stared at Jade during lunch, ignoring his food entirely. Her gorgeous face was marked; a bluish blackish welt ran from her eyebrow to her lower jaw. Not an injury sustained from falling. That was an injury caused by another person. The thought of another being hurting Jade made Merton's jaw grind, even though she had hurt him. Just the pain in her voice as she cried melted any malice he had held for her before class. And she trusted him a little; she had used him as a support when he thought he had needed help with his emotions. She'd agreed to meet him at his Lair. Could that mean something? 

"I think Jason did it." Tommy announced out of the clear silence that had enveloped his friends. 

"Did what?" Lori asked as she twirled her "coleslaw" with her white plastic Spork. 

"I think Jason hit Jade. She's got that huge bruise and she almost cried during class…"

"Correction, she did cry during class. That's why we were out in the hall."

"She trusted you enough to cry in front of you?" Lori turned her head up to Merton.

"In front of me!? She cried ON me! For the entire hour! She wouldn't tell me what was wrong though. She only agreed to meet me at my place tonight." Merton ended, folding his arms with a slightly bolstered self-esteem. 

"Sick, twisted little girl," Tommy sighed, shoving another bite of stuff into his mouth.

"Hey Merton, what did you have to run and get before Bio?" Lori questioned, leaning forward, dripping with interest.

"Oh, yeah! On the news last night they were talking about this really strange murder. This person died after having all the blood sucked out of two puncture wounds on her abdomen." Merton smiled with a morbid pride in his knowledge.

"So, do you think it's a vampire or something?" Lori asked, creasing her brow.

"I thought vampires only took blood from the neck." Tommy mused, stroking his chin.

"Well, in technicality, a vampire could take blood from any part of the body. This just may be a guise to make investigators think that it was just some pervert with a vampire fetish." Merton loved when he could link thoughts together like that.

"Hmph, who cares? We'll just beat their toothy butts like we have all the other vampires who've come through here. It's getting kinda same-o same-o." Tommy oozed confidence as he smiled at his own statement. 

Merton shrugged, "I don't know Tommy, this one feels different."

"You think Jason could be a vamp?" Lori mused.

"I don't think so, I mean, look, he's out in the sunlight, just like everyone else," Tommy threw his hand over to the pale hyenas cackling at Jade.

"He's got a point," Merton chewed thoughtfully on the end of his Spork.

Merton did not get to elaborate, the bell moaned, signaling the return from momentary freedom. The student body groaned collectively, clutching their parcels and returning to the classroom. Merton turned to grab Jade, but she'd disappeared already. Merton sighed, feeling oddly better about himself and Jade, turned and joined the monotonous stampede to education. 

Jade bolted. She didn't want to be in school anymore. She knew she really didn't need to be there. She could get the homework from Merton later that day when she was at his house. At _his_ house. What would she do after working with Merton, could she honestly go home? What about Jason, and Seika? How on earth could she handle them now? The warm sun beamed down upon her skin, and for a sweet moment she thought she saw her skin tan. No such luck. Forever pale. Albino beauty had been her nickname, and it was well earned. The light hurt her eyes. She ducked underneath a parasol of pine needles weaving a cool clean shadow. Jade ran her fingers over the rough woven nylon of her backpack, enjoying the sensation for what it was. Just a sensation. Her hands plunged into the dark crevice of her knapsack, her pale fingers darting about, searching for something. A book. The pale, green, worn leather bound manuscript slid out of her pack with ease. She knew the smell of this book, the feel, and every word by heart. She slowly opened the old cover with ginger fingers; her eyes flicking over the signature in back ink with loopy handwriting, very similar to her own…

__

Dearest Jade,

This was one of my favorite books when I visited this place. Where I met the man I love. I love your father, yes. But this was the man of my soul, the missing piece I was looking for when I'd stare at the sea long into those cold bitter nights. Never think I didn't love you. I made my decision, and it was very jealous. I realize that now that I can't take it back. But I love you, with every sigh I take. I love you through my veins, every hair on my body aches with love for you. My own, my love, my daughter. Don't ever forget how precious, how LOVED you are. No matter how cold the night, no matter how gray the sky, no matter how many tears fall, know that I love you.

Your mourning Mother,

Crysanthium VI

Jade tucked the warm book to her chest and cried.

Merton wondered casually where Jade was. She hadn't been at her locker during passing, and he hadn't seen her cruising the halls, her head ever angled to the floor. Merton cast a glance to the floor. Mottled brown linoleum. Multi-colored scuff marks. The occasional crack. Nothing of major interest. She really was just a demure, quite child. He was beginning to question whether she really had intended to lead him on in the first place. She didn't come off as a seductress to him. Then again, girls weren't exactly his forte. The fact remained that she trusted him enough to cry with him in her company, and that he had a lot of work to do with her. Work that he would complete, even if she wouldn't. With a new, grim determination to conquer his feelings, he slammed his locker with a sanguine crack. A barely detectable smiled played on his lips as he turned to leave. He knew Tommy and Lori would be upset that he left with out saying goodbye, but they'd get over it. The Lair needed tidying. 

Tommy threw open the doors with a gratifying show of strength. Merton had left, Tommy knew that much. As to WHY he had left early, Tommy couldn't even hazard a guess. He figured it had something to do with Jade. Just when Tommy was ready to condemn her, she showed up with a bruise to the face and an equally bruised heart. It was hard to attack such a weak and broken thing. Tommy growled, wondering if it was just a hoax as the wind whipped through his hair as he stepped out into the green sunshine courtyard. He almost tripped over her.

Jade laid curled on the emerald grass, a book coiled in her svelte arms, tear tracks glistening in the afternoon light. Her breath was ragged, though her eyes were tightly closed. Tommy furrowed his brow, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, you awake?"

Jade moaned as her eyes flittered open. "What time is it?" whispered groggily between flaking lips.

"Schools out, you should go home." Tommy helped her to her feet, snatching her backpack from the grasses futile grasp. 

Jade laughed dryly. "Home" she mouthed, heaved another shuddering sigh, nodded her thanks to Tommy, turned and left. 

Tommy ran his fingers over his chin. Rough. He needed a shave. With a last look back towards where jade had gone, Tommy turned to go to his own hole in Pleasantville. 


	5. The Chapter that took FOREVER but techni...

Merton glared at his skull and bone clock, the morbid hands, ticking hands drumming behind his ears. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes. She still had fifteen minutes. She would come, there were still fifteen minutes. His feet rested, crossed on his heavy black desk, twitching. He glanced at his computer. Boring. His eyes returned to the clock.okay, now it was fourteen minutes. The clicks echoed in the empty room. Merton glanced at his albino rock python, what had Tommy wanted to call it? Fluffy? Merton shook his head. Someone should see to it that time sped up. He closed his eyes, letting his head drop over the top of his chair. Jade was burned on the back of his eyelids. Torture. Thirteen more minutes. She would come. She wouldn't leave, she wouldn't laugh at him, she wouldn't rip out his chest and throw salt in his face. Merton swallowed, sending a wish that the damn clock would speed the hell up. The sound of scuffling shoes down a stairway caught his attention.  
  
Jade rushed down the stairs to Merton's door. She had to hurry, if Jason saw. NO. No good to think of such things, it only makes one nervous, and nervous people are caught. Jade took a deep breath before pounding her clammy fist on the old door. The gray peeling paint flaked off onto her skin. She brushed the offending scraps off the back of her knuckles, quickly. No need to have the paleness of her skin offset by the weathered paint. That was a pointless risk. Jason would yell at her for that. NO. No Jason tonight. No anything. She would work, just like a normal person on this. Just two kids, working on a dumb project together. They would bitch later about how inane it was in a vain attempt to cover what they had learned. It was always more impressive to appear intelligent and bored. Always. And beautiful. And thin. And happy. Always smiling. She swallowed. The seconds before the door snapped open seemed like months etching by. Jade was there. It was Jade. She hadn't stood him up; there were no other guys with her. She hadn't come to steal another snippet of his soul. She wasn't a hoax, a flitting dream. She was standing before him, real as ever. "Evening," a murmur slipped from between her lips. "Hey," Merton smiled back opening the door wider, gesturing for her to enter. "Thank you," Just forget Jason for tonight. Just forget what you have to do later. That's later. That's not now. Later. "How are you doing this evening?" "Fine, just fine." She smiled, Merton all but melted. He scuttled to the other side of the room to grab her a chair. "Here, ehh, sit." Merton scooted the high-backed medieval style chair next to his behind the large desk. "Thank you." She floated to the chair, seating herself. Her posture was stiff as board. Her eyes followed his every movement. Every single movement. Merton smiled meekly, attempting to stealthily wipe the film of sweat that had accumulated on his palms onto his pants. "Do you need anything to eat? Drink?" Merton brought his trembling hands together with a slap. Jade winced. "No thank you, I ate before I left. But I wouldn't say no to some water." "Okay, just you wait, right there, and I'll be back with the batter, er, no, water, I'll be back with the water." Merton's hands scraped behind him to find that damn door that led up stairs. Jade nodded slowly. Her inward smile widened as she heard him trip up the steps. This was going to be an entertaining night. Merton fumbled around the cabinets. Why is it whenever you're nervous, everything moves from where it's supposed to be? Once the elusive glasses had been hunted down, another problem arose.Ice or no ice? Merton was stumped, staring helplessly at the empty glasses before him. "Gaa! Which one? To ice or not to ice? That is the question!" "What are you talking about?" The nasal teenage tone sent a rod up Merton's spine. "Nothing you're concerned with, Becky," He attempted to return the vitriolic tone. And failed, as usual. "Well, freaker, Tommy Dawkins is on the line. You know, I still don't know why he even talks to you. Anyways, can you ask him to call on the other line, Michelle and I are talking." "About something very important, I'm sure." Merton snatched the phone from his little sister's grasp. A few moments of grunting and failed button- pushes later, Becky grabbed back the phone. "This one, dumbass." "This one, dumbass," Merton mouthed as he brought the phone to his ear. "Tommy?" "Merton, I'm so sorry she stood you up man, she was just a bitch, and you shouldn't think about her anymore." "Tommy." "No, I know what you're gonna say, she'll never leave your head, and I'm just saying you'll get over her eventually." "Tommy!" "Don't you worry, Lori and I will always be here for you, okay man?"  
  
"Tommy, she's here." "Really?" a female voice clicked in. "Lori? You were listening?" Merton flopped into a dinning room chair. "Well, uhh, we just both wanted to be here for you if she ditched." "Great, just great, not even my friends believe I can get a girl." "That's not it, it's just Lori and I care."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, whatever Tommy, I just have one thing to say." "Yes?" Lori and Tommy answered simultaneously. "Do girls like ice in their drinks?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jade was already in the computer system by the time Merton had returned with the water. With ice. So much for that safety guard being infallible. Merton winced, Lori had hacked it, Jade had hacked it, heck, and Tommy could probably hack it if he wanted to. "Sorry, that took so long, Tommy and Lori called with a question on their project." Jade looked up from the computer screen with her eyebrow raised. "Uh huh." Merton felt his cheeks flame. Jade cocked her head to the side. "Is everything alright?" That quizzical eyebrow had not yet gone down. Her deep purple eyes were boring holes into his face. Merton could have sworn it. "Yes, yes fine. I see you got into my computer. It's supposed to be locked." "Actually, this time, it wasn't. You left it on this were-wolf page, "Lupis-lover-2000." A smile slid from her lips. Could it even be considered coy? "Oh, oops." Merton slightly panicked. "So, you have an interest in were-wolves?" "Uh, a little bit, yeah." Where had the trembling, shaking, delicate thing of so few hours ago gone? And who brought this threat into his house? If she saw his journal, there was no telling what she might surmise. "A little bit, 43 files on documented cases of were-wolves is a little more of an intense study. Not really casual sniffing around." "OH that," Merton laughed, forcing a smile to hide the fear brewing in his forebrain. "I just, you know, collect stories. They're all just raving lunatics." "They are." Jade trailed off, her eyes scanning the computer screen quickly. "But that's not what we're here to discuss." "Right, we're here to refute Lamarck." "Shouldn't take too long," Jade smiled easily as Merton pulled himself up next to her in his roll-y chair. "So, where should we start?" ************************************************************************ Jade strolled home, the inky night closing in on her, wrapping a satin embrace around her troubled form. The research had gone well, too well. These nights of watching the hazy glow of a computer screen and scanning dusty books that threw up puffy clouds with every page turn were going by so quickly. Soon she would run out of excuses to be near Merton. Jason, She winced. Arrogant, stuffy, snobby, and cruel. She stopped by a dying rose bush, fingering one of the dry petals. They were withering, like her heart was withering. Jason, controlling, vengeful, intelligent. Jealous. She let a petal fall between her fingers, grinding it to a cerise powder. He would want to know what happened that night, and when something else would happen. Jade glanced at the powder caking her fingertips now; silver in the faint street light. If Merton knew where I lived, he'd never let me walk home alone like this. "Jason will though," she murmured in her quietest singsong voice she almost never used. It sounded like her mother's voice dripping honey from Jade's lips. "Jason doesn't care." Jason loves Seika. Jade had known it before the day they came here. She had known ever since she could remember meeting Jason. Politics are weird things, forcing people together due to bloodlines and birthrights. This place had evolved beyond this hierarchical society, beyond feudal conquest and knotted strings of allegiances. Jade shook her head, throwing the thoughts accumulating there to the dusty ground as she turned onto an alleyway. She'd go in the back, and go straight to her room and sleep. That way no one would bother her. She could escape her companions' cold glares, she could avoid Jason's spotlight. She knew this was all a lie, building up in her head as she hastily pulled open the creaky screen door in the back of the shack they called home. At least Jason wouldn't be foolish enough to hit her again. He was extraordinarily lucky no one had noticed how quickly the bruise had disappeared. He wouldn't risk that again. A hazy light swung from a thin chain, electrical wiring curling down as a dragon crawling downward for the elusive pearl light bulb. It cast a yellowish glare on the round card table, currently crowded with figures, hum-singing in a language anyone who didn't know better would swear was a mere breath coming from the group. The tones echoed off greasy, age grayed walls that enclosed the tiny kitchen. One of Seika's stooges was banging aimlessly in a pot, cooking up some random brown liquid the infused the air with a warm, luscious scent. Jade paused a moment in her daring escape from their glances to sample the air again. "You're late," one of the drones hummed. His white hair glew in the yellow-lamplight, softening Jade's view of the crowded room. "I know, studying went late." "Studying, or fucking," Seika smiled, her eyes flicking over Jade as though she was a nude marble statue. Jade wrapped her arm around herself, shielding her susceptible figure from their gaze. "Studying." "Do you want something to eat or drink?" The stooge had begun pouring the smooth, bronze fluid into mismatched cups. "No thanks, I'll leave you to indulge in your sticky ichor in peace." "Why are you so tired? With what have you exhausted yourself?" Jade knew his voice the second it ricocheted into her alabaster ear. "Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot." "About when you're going to do it." Jason placed his heavy hands on Jade's petite shoulders, trapping her in the very space she had wanted to be free of. "Which it?" Seika's other worshiper interjected. "Silence," Jason snarled, "Let Jade speak." "Soon, very soon," Jade stalled. "She's weak, just like her mother," Geremy whispered loudly leering at Jade over the back off his chair. "No more of this," Jason spat, Geremy recoiled, sullenly facing the table yet again. "Jade is nothing like her mother. Her mother was a fault, a crack." "A weakling," "A traitor," A chorus of insults churned around the table as the ill-matched cups dispersed through the huddle of stooges and drones. "And Jade is not," Jason finished, taking a draught from his chipped robin egg blue mug. The thick fluid coated the white inner porcelain with bronze. Jason offered the cup to Jade, forcing the dirty vessel under her lips. Jade slapped it away. "I need to go to my room," her tiny voice quavered as she wrenched herself from Jason's grasp. She swallowed a sob as she chased her shadow up the rickety staircase, throwing herself into her closet-sized room. Jason glared at the top of the stair where Jade disappeared, sipping his drink in silence. ************************************************************************ 


End file.
